1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an object having a conductive line, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of forming a conductive line in an object by an in-mold roller (IMR) process and a structure of the object.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, especially the development of electronic products in the field of wireless communications has shown a trend of diversified designs. Light, thin, and mini electronic products become a mainstream in the market, for example, electronic products having wireless antennas such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and a handheld game console.
In order to make the above electronic devices light, currently, flexible printed circuit (FPC) boards are mostly used to replace conventional rigid printed circuit boards. In addition, in order to enable an electronic device having a wireless communication function to transmit data, the electronic device has to be equipped with an antenna capable of receiving and transmitting electromagnetic signals, and a signal processing circuit electrically coupled to the antenna, so as to realize the wireless communication function successfully.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, for an antenna, in addition to an original wireless communication function, the beauty appearance of the notebook computer further has to be considered, so that various designs of the antenna (for example, an inverted F-shaped antenna and a sheet-shaped antenna) shall be developed, so as to hide the antenna inside the notebook computer.
In order to further save space inside the notebook computer, and enable more electronic components to be installed inside the computer, a design of disposing the antenna on an inner side surface of a casing of an electronic device is developed.
However, the above conventional antenna is made of metal foil (for example, a copper alloy foil), and the conventional antenna has to be adhered at a preset position on an inner side surface of a casing accurately. Since a structure and a manufacturing process of the conventional antenna are too complicated, and the thickness and an overall size of the antenna are too large, the structure of an electronic device cannot be simplified or downsized, and at the same time manufacturing cost is increased.
In addition, in the prior art, an in-mold foil/film (IMF) process is already used as a technique to form a circuit layout on a casing of an electronic device. For films used in the IMF process, an ink layer is between a thin casing and a plastic. During a plastic injection molding process, an IMF film is placed in a mold, and a plastic is injected in the mold to form a plastic casing together with the film.
A following problem exists in the prior art. Three-dimensional line layout can be provided on an FPC, circuit layout on the FPC uses metal materials such as copper alloy, or an IMF is used to form a circuit, which brings difficulties during practical line layout, and makes the design of the circuit layout of the FPC too complicated.
In addition, for the IMF, the film is embedded into the casing, the process has complicated procedures, and a yield rate is not easy to be controlled, thus result in overhigh manufacturing cost and incapability of increasing production.